


Cheering up Remus

by Scarlet_Carnation



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-28
Updated: 2018-12-28
Packaged: 2019-09-29 00:04:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,161
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17192720
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Scarlet_Carnation/pseuds/Scarlet_Carnation
Summary: Summary: A rain drenched Remus came home in the flat that he shared with James and Sirius. Cursing and cranky as hell. Sirius had the difficult task of cheering him up.





	Cheering up Remus

Remus had been glad his only chore that day was grocery shopping. Until the sky started roaring and rain poured out. Like the vault of heaven had broke and all the plumbers were stuck in hell. 

He had waited and waited for it to pass. But Sirius would be home soon and it was his turn to cook. Remus decided is was time to defy the rain, and get the ingredients to Sirius’ very simple, yet exquisite mac & cheese.

“No fucking umbrella” he cursed as he left the house. “Stupid, fucking Prongs, always playing the gentleman for Lily. Leaving us mortals to drown.”

 

Sirius came home to an empty house. Of course James was at Lily's, as usual. But Remus should have been here already.

“Moony, you home?” Silence. “I've got chocolate!” he tried. Still nothing. “Must be at the…” His words were cut off by a hard slam of the front door. 

A dripping Remus Lupin came in. With eyes looking deadlier than the thunder outside.

“Raining outside, Re? Sirius asked with a smirk on his face. 

“Fuck off, Pads, I'm dead, I've drowned, let me rest in peace.” Remus walked to the kitchen, leaving wet footprints everywhere. With a bang he dropped the bags on the kitchen counter.

Sirius followed him, grinning. Cranky Remus was one of his favorite versions. The cursing that came out of his mouth was almost art.

“So, dead Remus, got everything?”

“Of course I got bloody everything.” He growled. “Even your ‘tiramisu - champagne - pudding stuff’, you pretentious bag of tits.” Sirius tried to hold in his laughter. “Just eat yogurt like the rest of us.” He grumbled.

“Moonpie, just get yourself a dry jumper and pants and I'll make you some hot chocolate.” 

Remus huffed, but started undressing. “With marshmallows and chocolate?” He asked while kicking out his boots. 

“We’re not cavemen, Remus. Of course with marshmallows and…”

Remus had gotten rid of his sweater and pants. All Sirius could do was gasp at him. Remus’ white t shirt clung to his body, leaving very little to the imagination. Hard, pink nipples showing. Oh god, what Sirius wouldn't give to suck on them, pinch them. 

Remus’ golden hair clung to his face. Busy with his socks Remus couldn't see his friend staring at him. Sirius took advantage. Eyeing Remus up and down. Drops of water rolling down that long, pale neck. Sirius resisted the urge to lick and kiss them away. When Remus’ slender fingers started tucking at the hem of his shirt, Sirius decided it would be safer to turn around. His jeans were already feeling tight enough. 

“Hand me that towel, will ya?” Remus’ voice broke his daydreaming. Sirius threw it over his shoulder, not wanting to turn around. His growing bulge would really make it difficult to hide his secret crush. A crush he’d had since 3th year. He started fiddling with the chocolate milk and heard Remus walk away. He let out a relieved sigh.

 

Too lazy to get a new set of clothing Remus lowered himself on the soft rug in front of the fireplace. Feeling the warm air waft over his almost naked body was just what he needed. He could hear Sirius busy in the kitchen. He loved it when it was just the two of them. He could pretend Sirius was his longtime boyfriend and have his heart's desire satisfied for a few hours. 

Being this exposed in front of Sirius was taking a risk. Hiding a hard on was going to be difficult. And Sirius didn't have to do anything special to cause that effect. But Remus has successfully hidden it for years, so he should be fine. 

 

“One cup of cocoa for Mister ‘Crankypants’ Lupin” Sirius said cheerfully when he entered the living room. That Remus was still undressed shocked him. 

“Um, shouldn't you get dressed, Moony?”

“Tired. Fire feels good.” He said, with his back turned to Sirius. “Come sit with me,” he patted on the spot next to him, “cheer Mister ‘Crankypants’ Lupin up.

Sirius shuffled forwards and handed Remus the mug before sitting down. Their fingers touched for a moment. Sirius let out a soft moan that he quickly tried to hide with a cough. Control yourself, Black, he thought.

“And how am I supposed to do that?” Sirius asked, determined to stare at the flames. Anything but at Remus, and his still wet hair, his beautiful long body. Full of scars. But Sirius loved each and every one of them. He felt honored Remus was comfortable enough around him to expose them like this. He had always been very private with his body. If Sirius had known that rain would have this effect, he would have done a rain dance every chance he got.

“You could hand me the chocolate”, Remus replied. 

“Of course, chocolate, you're like a girl with her monthly problem.”

“Mine's bloody and furry. So I deserve chocolate every day”.

“You deserve everything, Moony.” Sirius blushed at what he has just let slip. Oh, fuck, fuck, fuck, he thought.

“I do?” Remus turned to face him. 

“Yeah… ‘course you do, you're…” Sirius stuttered, eyes still focused on the flames.

“I’m what?” Remus asked softly, heart almost beating out of his chest. 

“You're Remus, you know. You…” Sirius let out, looking at the floor.

“I, what?”

Following instinct Remus reached out his hand and cupped Sirius’ cheek. Forcing him to look at him. “I'm what?” He asked again.

Sirius started blushing, opened his mouth to speak. But words were lost. “Bugger it, bugger it all!” Sirius let out. And then he pressed his lips to Remus’. Something he had dreamed of for so long. Something he hadn't allowed himself to do for years. Even if that had taken him all the willpower in the world. But an almost naked Remus touching him, looking him in the eyes was his undoing.

He felt Remus’ mouth opening beneath his. His tongue slid inside. The taste of chocolate, the earthy scent of rain.. It was all too good to be true. Sirius poured all the years of longing in his kiss. Grabbing Remus’ wet hair. He heard Remus moan softly in his mouth, the sound going straight to Sirius cock.

“Pads” Remus finally broke their kiss to gasp for air. 

Sirius pulled back. “I'm so sorry, Moony… I don't know what I was thinking… I…”

“Shut up” Remus grabbed his sweater, tugged him closer and kissed him hard. 

“Oh fuck, Moony…”

“Maybe later”, Remus laughed. “For now, let me do what I have dreamed about since I was fourteen.”

“Thirteen for me” Sirius said between kisses. 

“So much time lost” Remus sighed. 

“It was worth the wait.” Sirius pushed Remus gently on his back. Kissing him as if his life depended on it. “Have I cheered you up, by the way?” 

Remus laughed. “Not ‘crankypants’ anymore. Tight pants maybe..?” He blushed. 

Leaning back in for another kiss, Sirius whispered: “Same here.”

**Author's Note:**

> A short little Wolfstar. Written in an hour. No beta, so mistakes are possible! Please tell me if I have made any! I would love it if you leave a comment! <3


End file.
